Snow
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: Luke and Connor are shapesifters hunting their parents killer. Ariel is looking for her boyfriend Seth. Both are looking for the Blasie the only women who can use the X flame. Neither understands Blasie's true power. Ariel gets confused when she finds herself falling for both Luke and Connor but she meant to be looking for her Boyfriend. An action packed romance


10 years ago.

I pulled at Connor's hair laughing when he growled at me, I saw a small glimmer of his inner wolf.

"Its working!" I said to him grinning. "I saw your wolf a little that time". My parents walked in as I was talking, followed by Connor's parents. The wolf's and Cat's didn't usually mix but my parents were just as close with Connor's parents as I was with Connor.

"I told you already," Connor's mum said tuting, stroking his matted hair down. "Your inner wolf will come out when your older. Its not time yet, all you two are doing is hurting each other"

"Pfft Well I think its ready to come out now, in fact it nearly did. Right Luke?" Connor said shaking out of his mothers grip and wrapping his arm round my shoulder.

"Right!" I said pulling at his hair.

The adults laughed , the dad's had this look on their face. Which meant they need to have one of _those_ talks. My dad and Connor's dad are both alpha's.

"Luke why don't you go show Connor that new tree , we climbed the other day" my dad said in a voice that meant no arguing. I nodded and grabbed Conner's arm as I ran out to the forest.

"I don't want to see some stupid tree!" Conner complained as we walked through the forest.

"Its not stupid, Dad showed me it. You can see both of our dens from it" I said run forward and starting to climb. Im better at climbing tree's then Connor , but he's better at digging holes.

I sat on a thick tree branch and closed my eyes waiting for Connor to climb up.

"What's that?" Connor asked , pointing at a dark cave.

"A cave"

Connor hit me in the head "I know that stupid! I meant like why is it here? I've never heard anyone say anything about it"

"I dunno , Dad said im not meant to go there"

I saw Connor fighting with himself, part of him wanted to convince me to go check out the cave with him and the other part, didn't want to disobey a order from an alpha.

Finally he said "It couldn't hurt to get a closer look right?"

"I dunno Connor, it could be dangerous!"

"We wouldn't do anything dangerous just , pick a tree closer to it. So we can get a better look." and so that's what we did. Up close the cave looked even scarier then before, the closer I got to it the more I felt evil. It was around twilight and the sky just started to go dark.

"Luke?" Connor whispered from beside me.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Something has got my leg!" I looked at him, he was sweating faintly from fear. His eye full of terror. Slowly I looked down at Connor's leg and sure enough something had grabbed it. That something was a hand , a bony almost blue hand.

"Connor someone has your leg" I whispered back.

We both looked down at the hand, following it all the way back to a women. Wearing some raged purple dress, she had grey hair that was falling all over the place. As if she knew we were looking, she raised her head. All I could see were her sick eye's, the colour of blood. She opened her mouth to speak and I saw massive fangs, drenched in blood. I started screaming and so did Connor, he kicked and kick as I pulled him backwards. Finally we got her claws off him and started running, never taking a breath. We were still running when my mum wrapped her arms around me.

"Calm down! What's wrong?" she murmured stroking my hair. I looked over at Connor who was crying , his leg was bleeding. He had 5 claw marks or finger nail marks on his leg.

I took a deep breath looking up at my dad , who along with Connor's had gone all alpha male. "I know you said not to but a closer look couldn't hurt. Then we sat on a tree near the cave, we watched it all the time nothing came out!" I cried "But… but this thing it had Connor's leg, there was blood everywhere" My dad looked at me with wide eyes "Luke what colour was its eyes?" he asked his voice urgent.

"Blood" I said crying myself.

My dad looked at Connor's dad "She's free!"

"We need to gather everyone!" Connor's dad said.

"The children?" my mum cried.

"We can save them and a few other adults but that's it" Connor's dad said sadly. Me and Connor looked at each other. My dad leant down, looking me in the eye "You're an alpha male son, when this is all over the pack is going to need you" he pulled me into a tight hug and then set off with Connor's dad. I looked up at mum, she sat there crying. She picked me up and carried me to Connor's cottage. She hid me with Connor in a small room in the floor.

"I love you Luke, your papa loves you too! You grow up to be a good man okay?" she said smiling through her tears.

"I'll be a good man, just like dad," she started to move away "I love you mummy, will you tell daddy I love him too!" I cried as they started to shut us in. She nodded and blew me a kiss just as the door shut.

That night was the worst night of my life, all you cloud hear was screaming. It was extremely hot, Connor put his hand up to the trap door and it burnt him.

"Someone has started a fire!" Connor whispered to me, cradling his hurt hand. Once the screaming had stopped one of the younger adults came and got us out of our hiding place. He explained everything, from the wrench that had grabbed Connor's foot to the battle from last night. The battle that had left everything in rubble.

Finally he told us "Im so sorry, both of your parents are dead. They died protecting the pack" his eyes full of tears.

Today

My phone awoke me, it was buzzing out the tune Weightless. I grabbed my phone looking at the caller ID, it was Detective Grey.

"Hello" I said my voice groggy

"Luke?" Grey asked

"Yeah" I reply

"you need to get Connor , you really need to see this" He said then hung up, seconds later I got a text from him telling me where to meet him. Sighing I climbed out of bed, I dallied Connor.

"Luke! Do you have any idea what the time is!" he answered.

"Tell me about it! Look you got to get up," I yawned " Grey has something we got to see, meet ya in ten?"

I heard him sigh "Damn, yeah meet me in ten" then the line went dead.

We arrived at a small beach, everything was black with ash. Grey bending down talking to a girl, the girl had long red hair that lay around her in swirls, she had thick black lashes and mascara marks down her eyes, her eyes were a golden brown colour. She wore a simple black sleeveless dress, she was holding her legs up to her chin. Grey wore a simple white shirt with a black jacket and trousers. His blond hair sweep back to one side, his hazel eyes sad. We walked up behind him, the girl looked up at us something gleaming in her eyes. Seeing her look grey turned around, when he saw us he stood.

Holding his hand out to the girl he said "This is Lucas Miller and Connor Clark, the boys I was telling you about" She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Guys this is Ariel Martian , she is the only survivor of the attack last night"

"Attack?" Connor asked.

"Would I call you here for just anything?" Grey asked

"She was here?" Connor growled.

Grey nodded "This case was usual"

"I bet she left someone alive!"

Grey shook his head "No that's not it," He looked at Ariel "You can tell them what happened"

I stared at the two boys in front of me, neither one could be much older then 16 yet there eyes were that of someone much older. One boy, Lucas had jet black hair and playful jade green eyes. The other one , Connor had light brown hair and honest ocean blue eyes. I knew I could trust them both the minute they stood behind Detective Grey.

So I started to them my story "I came here with a group of friends, we were going to have a beach party. My boyfriend Seth saw this old women, she didn't look well. Her hair was falling in front of her faces and she cried for someone to help her in this really croaky voice…. We thought she was dying. Seth went over to help her and she .. She bit him, these fang she had were like this big," I made a movement with my hand to show them what I meant. "He started out screaming , some of the other guys tried to help him but the women just pushed them. One handed , yet they landed about 10 meters from her! Seth stop screaming at this point and then he like stood up, he looked really weird. She said something…erm … it was do as I say and destroy ..or something like that , then she turned around and walked away. I ran up to Seth and looked at his neck but the neck wound was already healing, normal humans don't do that! Seth didn't used to do that! After that he started walking funny then he shot these flames out of his hand. Everything was burning, even the sand, I didn't think sand could burn. Seth just stood there laughing, he looked at me and my body was overcome with pain. Next thing I know im waking up and the whole beach is trashed, no sign of my friends so I guess they're dead."

All three of them looked at me with pity in the eyes.

"Im sorry" Lucas said then he turned to the other and all three men started talking amongst themselves.

Finally Detective Grey turned around "Ariel I think you should go with these boys, they will protect you" he spoke looking me dead in the eyes unlike so many other people I know.

"Go where" I asked

"Ah well that's the unbelievable part" Connor said. I got the feeling he often spoke his mind.

"I just watched my boy friend spurt fire from his hand and then knock me out with a single look" I said giving him my best 'What planet do you live on' look.

He gave a small chuckle "Well yes you did, right well basically me and Luke here are Shape sifters" he said as if he just told me his favourite ice cream is chocolate.

I looked between him and Lucas "For real?"

"For real" Connor said grinning.

"Show me!" I said

Connor looked at me, staring into my eyes. I started back into his. Soon his eyes started to change , I thought I saw a wild wolf looking back at me in Connor's eyes.

"Whoa!" Lucas pushed Connor's shoulder and the trance was broken, when I looked back at Connor's eyes the wolf was gone.

Connor grinned at me "Cool huh?"

"That's crazy!," I shook my head "Any way I was asking where im going?"

Lucas answered this "We have a .. erm," he coughed to clear his throat although it was pointless as he didn't need to clear it "We have a .. Pack, we would like to take you there and keep you safe"

"Why wouldn't I be safe at my own home?" I asked not missing a heartbeat, he clearly thought I would be uncomfortable with the word pack.

"Because your friend Seth might try and finish the job" Detective Grey said.

My body filling with terror "What… What about my family?" I asked.

Lucas and Connor exchanged looks "Well I could go get your family?" Lucas said.

"No!," Detective Grey said "I'll do it , they aren't going to be okay with this and if a teenage turns up its not going to go down well. I'll meet you back at your place at," he looked down at his watch "Eleven?" I leant over Grey to see his watch the time said 10:15. Lucas and Connor nodded so Detective turned to me "I'll need your address, Your be safe with these boys okay ?"

I smiled at him "Do you have pen and paper?" He handed me his notepad and pen and I wrote down my address.

"Well see you in forty five minutes" he said.

I sat in a car with Connor and Lucas , Lucas was driving which meant he was around 17 not 16 like I had first thought. Connor sat next to him, so I was left sitting alone in the back.

Connor was happily chatting with Lucas.

"Have you seen the cub's lately?" he asked.

Lucas smiled "Yes they were telling me about that scary story you told them about" he said.

Connor laughed "The sweetie man one?," Lucas nodded "Ha-ha yeah Manny told me his little one wouldn't touch sugar for weeks"

I looked between them unable to place an age , they looked a few years older then me, their eyes belonged to an elder and they spoke like fathers.

I decided to ask them "How old are you two?"

Connor blinked like he had forgotten I was there "Luke here just turned 17 and im 17 in ," he started counting mentally "Two months and 29 days".

"Not that your counting" Lucas said laughing.

"Im not counting!," He said to his friend then he looked back at me, his eyes sad "How old are you?"

I understood why he was sad, I didn't look it but I was rather young, younger than he was. Young people shouldn't have to witness the thing that I did "Im 15," I said smiling " 16 in like four or five months." the car was filled with an awkward silence as they all thought about what other 15 year olds were doing right now, _probably sleeping _I thought.

"So erm who are these cub's you two were talking about earlier?" I asked to change the subject.

Lucas spoke this time "Cub's are what the children of our pack are called. Personally I think Connor should be called a cub as he is still mental two!" he grinned.

Connor flicked him in the ear "Shut up!"

Watching them to together made me smile "How long have you two known each other ?" I asked

"From birth" Connor stated simply

"Both our parents were close so we pretty much grew up together" Lucas explained.

"People mistake us for brothers but we look nothing alike!" Connor said with mock outrage.

"True, im the better looking one!" Lucas grinned back.

"Oh as if Im so much better looking then you!" Connor shot back.

"Erm hate to break up your moment but I have a question to ask" I murmured

"Sure ask anything?" Connor said but Lucas looked a bit worried.

"Shape sifters?" was all I said.

"Ah right I should have guessed you'd have questions about that" Connor cleared his throat "Right so what do you know about shape sifters ?" he asked

"Only stuff I seen in books and movies" I replied instantly.

"Okay how about you tell me things you know and I'll tell you whether its true or not?"

"Okay… ," I remembered Connors eyes and the wolf I saw "Werewolves ?"

"Real" Connor said with a wink.

Thought so "Erm … Big lizard creature things ?"

"Fake" Lucas said as Connor said "Not that we know of"

"Okay then what about …I have a book with one in," I thought hard "Vampire cats ?"

Connor nearly choked on his laughter. "Not quite," Lucas said "Cats yes , vampire no"

"Oh. Okay then well can't a shape sifter be any animal?" I asked

Connor recovered himself "Yes but they usually travel in a pack of there own" he said.

"Usually ?"

"Yeah, sometimes you get a rouge. Or in our case you get two different packs together, that doesn't happen a lot" Lucas explained.

Suddenly I understood what Connor had been laughing about "So Connor turns into a wolf and you a cat, but your pack live together right?" I asked.

The car swerved a little "Correct! Good guess" Connor said grinning.

"So how do you become a shape sifter?" I asked

"Back in the olden days we were a big tribe one with nature. It was made up of familys and each familys had one son who was onewith a animal spirit. These people defended the tribe when they were under attack. There was a war that didn't end well, the tribe was in trouble and so they gave their bodys to the spirit. Saving the tribe, the hero's had to live with an animal living in their body. They didn't realise but when they invited the animal to share their body they cursed their un born children. Every Alpha is a direct ancestor to those warriors." Lucas told me.

"That's so amazing but its really sad as well," I whispered "Who's the alpha in your packs ?".

"Your looking at them" Connor said.

I stared open mouthed at them. "No way but your ..young" I managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, Both of our dads were the alpha's should still be" Connor said his voice sad. I wanted to ask but didn't want to upset either one of them, lucky for me Lucas answered my un-asked question.

"They were killed with a lot of our pack by that women that hurt your friend," He smiled sadly "We used t be two separate packs that were close but after she attacked we barely had anyone"

"Im sorry" I said wanting to say so much more but knowing sorry was all that would work.


End file.
